From The Start
by justinbieberx
Summary: Torrie likes John, she isn't sure if he likes her will she take a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Torrie likes John she doesn't know if he likes her will she take a chance or will someone be in the way?

Torrie got up from her sleep and went for a shower.

"Mmm..."Torrie said rubbing her eyes

"Chloe hunnie let me get you some food."Torrie said

Torrie put chloe out some water and food.

_What should i whare,Torrie thought_

She pulled out a black skirt and a pink tank top with black knee high boots. Then she curled her hair.

Torrie always had feelings for even on Smackdown she just couldn't show it will she ever show it or be scared?

She smiled and took chloe to the car and went to the arena. She smiled seeing all the superstars, John, Mickie, Shawn, Stephanie, Hunter...

"Hey."Torrie said

"Torrie hunnie."Stephanie said giving her a hug

"Hey Steph looking good."Torrie said

"Thanks hun, you look super too."Stephanie smiled

Torrie smiled and stared at John.

"Hey Torrie,"John said

"Hi."

"You okay?"Joh asked

"Yeah i am."Torrie smiled

"Come on guys and leave them some privicy."Mickie said

"So Torrie your match on smackdown was so awesome!"John said

"Really?"

"Totally."John replied with a smile on his face.

She loved his smile and his dimples.

"Your so cute."Torrie mutterd quietly

"Sorry?"John asked not hearing what she said

"Ohhh nothing."Torrie said not realizing what she said

"Okay then."John smiled

"Yeah,"

"Anyways i'm gonna go."John said

"Okay,"She replied

John smiled and walked away.

Torrie went back to the locker room and smiled.

"Torrie."Maria said

"Hey ria."Torrie smiled

"You okay?"Maria asked

"Yeah, how bout you?"Torrie asked

"Good."Maria replied

"Good really good."Torrie said

"Whats up you seem really happy."Maria said

"Well i like Cena."Torrie said

"Does he like you?"Maria asked

"Maria! How would i know?"Torrie said

"Well he might that is why you take a chance."Maria said

"Okay,"

"But maria i'm scared."Torrie said

"Off what?"

"Like i'm gonna say John i like you what if he doesn't like me."Torrie said

"Well flirt with him."Maria said

"No! Way!."Torrie shouted

"Okay keep you voice down,"

"Okay i will."Torrie replied

"Okay great."Torrie said

"Yeah."Maria said

"Hey girls."They suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey Mickie."Torrie said

"Hey hun."Mickie replied

"Maria hun hey."Mickie said

"Hey."Maria replied

"Torrie likes John."Maria said

"Maria."Torrie said

"Well you do."Maria smiled

"Really you like John."Mickie said

"Yeah."Torrie said

"Wow!" Mickie said

"Yeah wow."Torrie said

"But she's scared to show her feelings."Maria said

"You are?"Mickie asked

"Yeah might not like me."Torrie said

"Take a chance."Mickie said leaving the locker room with Maria.

Torrie thought about what they said

**End of chapter.**

**Please review **

**Thanks.**

**Luv Emmaxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. You make Me Smile

Hey back with another chappie!

Torrie was in her locker room listening to music.

"Hey Torrie,"Mickie said coming in the locker room.

"Hey."Torrie smiled

"What ya doing?"Mickie asked

"Nothing."Torrie said

"Okay,"Mickie replied

"So...we going to have a girl's night in."Mickie asked

"Maybe i don't know,"Torrie said

"Oh, okay then."Mickie said

"Yeah, so why don't we go down to the canteen."Torrie said

"Yeah hun..."Mickie said

They got to the canteen and saw John talking to Shawn.

"Hey Guys."Torrie smiled

"Hey, Torrie,"Shawn said

"Hey shawn."

"Hey Torrie."John said

"Hi,"

"Hey Mickie."Shawn said

"Shawn hey."Mickie said

"Shawn come here."Mickie said

"Why?"

"Just come."Mickie said

"Okay we are gonna go, i mean look how cute are John and Torrie."Mickie replied

"Because Torrie likes John alot and i want them to settle in with each other."Mickie said

"Okay then."Shawn said

"Come on."Mickie said

Back with Torrie and John:

"So John how have you been?"Torrie asked

"I've been fine, and you?"John asked Torrie

"Same."Torrie smiled

"Awesome!"John smiled

Torrie laughed "Yeah totally,"She said

"Wow! I love your hair."John said

"Emm.thanks."Torrie said

"No becuase i like it because you suit it curly."John smiled

"Well thanks."Torrie said.

John laughed "Well i'm gonna go."John said

"Okay bye."She replied

"Bye"He replied back

Torrie smiled.

"Torrie, Torrie."Someone said

"Yeah?"

She turned and saw Candice.

"Hey candi."Torrie said

"Hey,"

"What you doing here?"She asked

"Well i just came to tell you we have a match next week."Candice smirked

"Oh,"Torrie said

"Yeah anways i'm going to go."Candice said

"Yeah bye."Torrie said

End of chapter

Please review!

Thanks

Luv Emmaxxxxxxxx


End file.
